


Being Inside Daryl Dixon

by TWDObsessive



Series: Being Daryl Dixon [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Rick, Rick POV, Shy Daryl, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be read alone or along with the Being Daryl Dixon series.  This fic details the first time between the two, but this section is written from Rick's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Inside Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> So this time I'm experimenting with Rick's POV, which wasn't nearly as much fun to write but I wanted to try it. Hope those of you who loved the Daryl POV aren't disappointed.
> 
> P.s.- As with the rest of this series, this fic is completely unbeta'd. Please forgive any errors!

I've been kissing on Daryl for weeks now. Jacking off in the shower every morning after I leave his room. Don't want to push too far, too soon. Don't want to scare him off. Can't. I'm madly in love with him.

And for a gruff, cranky redneck, when it comes to love, he's delicate. Like a piece of china you never use cause it might break just by laying a piece of dry toast on it.

I don't mind waiting. Been waiting a long time anyway. He had a spot in my heart from the second I met him, seeing the destruction in him about the thought of losing his brother. 

He went from a hunter's gruff anger over losing his deer to a lost child when I had to tell him about Merle. And it broke my heart. And I knew there was more to him than just being "Merle Dixon's brother". He was Daryl Dixon. And he was interesting and complicated and mysterious and fierce and fragile and he did have a little spot in my heart from the very beginning. Now he has the whole thing.

I worked in the garden trying not to think of the green light I got. Innocent dry humping got the better of us the night before and both of us were so spinning with emotion we hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. And on my way out he tells me he wants more. And I know what he means cause I always know. 

It won't just be kissing tonight. It will be everything. Anything I want. Which is the tricky part about being loved by Daryl Dixon. He's so fiercely loyal and committed that he would give me anything. But I only want to take what HE wants to give. But he doesn't know the difference between what he wants and what he thinks I want. I know this.

He doesn't talk much when we're in bed. And that was expected because he never talks much. But he can express himself in his moves and his eyes and his kisses like no one else I've ever met.

I know when he's scared. Which is a lot. I know when he wants to be kissed. I know when he needs to hear my voice and when he needs me to translate my words with a gaze so he can look inside me and know what I mean. Cause he can read me just as well as I can read him.

So when I slip over to his room, I'm actually nervous. Cause I know he's nervous and I hate that.

I had to make a very uncomfortable visit to Glenn and Maggie's cell first because I didn't want to show up without lube and I had the feeling they'd probably scavenged some at some point.

I made awkward conversation about the garden for a while and ran a hand through my hair trying to be casual. "So, you guys manage to ever find some, like, lube, on any of our runs?" I say knowing I must look ridiculous. 

"Uh... Do you NEED some lube, Rick?" Glenn asks me kinda perplexed, wanting to ask more and not wanting to ask more all at the same time.

"Yah, ok. Ya got any or not?" I asked getting flustered. 

Maggie digs in a box and pulls a bottle out. I see several more in there so I know she can spare it. 

"Who's it for?" Maggie asked me holding it up.

I tried to make something up about me being a leader here and people coming to me for things in confidence. But when she handed it to me with a giant smile she said "Tell Daryl we said hello," as I walked away.

When I got to Daryl's that night, I tried to prepare myself for just kissing and I was totally prepared for that. 

I whispered his name before I tugged on his door like normal and he was in there looking innocent and gorgeous. The thing about his kind of gorgeous is that he had no clue.  
He still doesn't understand what I see in him and that makes me want to work so much harder at trying to show him. 

I take him in my arms and kiss him deep. "Missed you like crazy, today." I tell him and he looks down, shy and nervous and it's so cute. He looks at me from behind his shaggy bangs. 

"Me too." He says in his raspy, sexy voice.

I keep kissing and I wonder if he wants me to bring up our talk about going further or to forget it.

So I stop and look in his eyes, 

"I need you to tell me what to do." He says quietly. 

My heart goes crazy because he's so naive and he trusts me and wants me.

I take his hand and bring him to sit on the bed. His body is so tense I want to call it off but I can see in his eyes that he wants it just as bad as I do. His eyes drop to my crotch and I know how he wants to start.

I take his hands and put them on the zipper and button of my jeans so it's his choice to take them off and he does, unzipping excruciatingly slow. He keeps his gaze on my crotch with that curious child-like expression so I slip out of my boxers and let him look.

He puts his thumb in his mouth and bites on the nail. I slowly pull it away from his mouth and tilt his head to meet my eyes. "I only want to do what YOU want to do, ok? I love you. And I'll love you whether we just spend the next six months kissing or ..." I wanted to say fucking but worried that would startle him, so I just let the sentence hang. 

He slowly slips his body out of the bed and gets to his knees in front of me dropping his eyes back to my cock. He just kneels there for a minute chewing on his bottom lip and I'm about to call it off again when he looks back to my eyes for help. He's afraid he'll do something wrong. I know that. So I tell him "You won't do anything wrong 'less you bite it off." And I do get a small smile from him which makes my heart soar. I love getting his smiles. They're rare.

He puts a nervous hand on me and he watches intently as he gently moves his tentative fingers along the shaft of my cock and he kneels taller to get a closer look. It feels unbelievable and my cock twitches, startling him and I almost laugh. Not at him, but because it's so damn cute.

"Sorry," I say. "It feels good." He smiles again.

I watch as he leans in and touches his tongue to the tip of me and I groan. The groan encourages him and he takes me in his mouth and sucks on me like calf feeding on it's mother. 

I can tell by the way his head is tilted that his listening to my breaths, trying to read from them if he's doing it right. He changes from suckling to moving is lips up and down the shaft and I groan again. He starts experimenting with swirling his tongue and I'm not sure how long I can stand it without losing myself in his mouth. And I already know I don't want to come in his mouth, afraid the unfamiliar feeling of it coming suddenly will scare him.

"Daryl," I whisperer, "it's too good. Too good. I don't want to come yet." I want him to stop but need to make sure he understands it's not because he's doing anything wrong. 

He pulls off of me and looks up for direction. "God, you're good at that." I tell him breathlessly. He smiles, proud, but bites at his lower lip. "Can I show you how it feels?" I ask him.

"Ok," he answers after thinking about it for a moment, and I have to make a concerted effort not to move too fast because suddenly I want his cock in my mouth more than I want to breath. Need it. I'm dying to hear how he sounds when I'm on him. 

I stand and he stands with me. I almost start unbuttoning him before asking and catch myself. "Can I?" I ask with my hands on his zipper.

"Yah," he says, breath already rapid.

I unzip and help him step out of his pants and boxers and sit him on the bed where I was. I kneel down in front of him and put one of his hands in my hair. "Stop me if you don't like anything, ok?" And he nods.

I know more than he does about BJ's. Never gave them, but I've had them, so I feel confident that I can make him like it. He's about the same size as me but much thicker. I lick a line from the base of his cock to the tip and he inhales sharply. His hand is loose in my hair so I keep going and swirl my tongue around the head before taking him in my mouth. I move slowly up and down with lips and tongue. 

"Jesus Christ," he groans and I can tell he was just as surprised at hearing his words as I was. His breath speeds up towards orgasm and I'm happy to bring him there like this, but his grip in my hair grows tight so I look up and slip my mouth off of him. 

"You ok?" I ask, "Want to stop? S'ok if you do. I'll still stay."

He wants to say something, and God, I can tell by the look on his face how much he hates trying to find words.

"Did you want to... Get...inside me?" He asks and throws his glance over to the lube. I swear to God, I almost came right there.

"Is that what YOU want?" I ask. I think it's going to hurt a little at first."

"I want it," he says decisively. 

I stand and pull my shirt off. It's getting hot as hell and I've already started sweating. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and ask, "Can I take yours off?"

He puts his thumb nail in his mouth, his elbow pushing tight to his ribs pinning the shirt to his chest. "Umm... Nah. I...I Don't really want that." He says around his nail. 

I smile huge because I'm glad he's stopping what he doesn't want and I feel better about trying for sex now. "Ok. Good. That's ok," I tell him.

I slowly lower him to his back and grab the lube. "I'm going to use fingers first so you get used to the feeling a little bit at a time, ok?"

Daryl nods.

I squeeze out some lube on my fingers and massage his inner thigh with my other hand. I put a slick finger at his entrance and rub around it for a moment. I see his pucker tense up and don't hear him breathing. I look up to him and he breaths again and already starts nodding, knowing I was going to ask again if this was ok. I look at him stern, "Daryl, you stop me if you need to. It's ok. Ok?" And he nods again.

I slowly press a finger in and his body latched onto me tightly and a cry falls off his tongue. I can tell it's a good cry and my eyes are locked to his face. He's not looking but nodding. I move it in and out and am surprised at how in love I am at the mere sound of his breath. 

I insert a second finger and he arched his back and gasps. After a few slow pumps with two fingers he's moving his hips to get me deeper and I know for the first time that this is really going to happen. I curl my fingers and must hit a good spot. (I'd heard there was a good spot). I keep at it and it's driving him crazy and he's bucking against me. 

I pull my fingers out and use their slickness to lube my cock and I settle between his legs, I spread them a bit and tilt his body so I have better access.

I slowly start to push into him and he holds his breath again. His hands are twisted in the sheets gripping at them. I look in his eyes. "Stop me if..."

"Jesus Christ, Rick. Just fuck me. Please." He says hoarsely, his voice shaky and his legs already trembling. "I want this. I want this." He repeats. 

My name coming from him and his begging for me... I don't know how I'm going to last. But I give him what he wants and press into him, slowly but all the way in. He groans and I hear his soft voice whisper "yes." And God, how am I gonna move in him and not explode. 

I wrap a hand around his cock and match the rhythm of pumping him and fucking him. If we both come fast I won't have to live with spilling before him.

Watching him come undone below me was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. His breaths, his groans, his hips moving, his chest heaving, his eyes squinted shut and then he's coming hard. "Fuck, oh fuck" he murmurs as thick white cum draws roadmaps over his tight belly and the bottom of his t-shirt. 

And I let myself go too. And it's amazing and I hear myself, "Daryl. God," like they are one in the same.

As my cock twitches empty still in him, he's looking up at me, hair and eyes wild. He looks down at his spent, exhausted cock softening against the side of his pelvis. 

"How long til we can do that again?" He asks.

**Author's Note:**

> So... For those of you who liked the Daryl POV, should I do another piece to this series where I re-write this exact event but through his POV? Would that be something you'd want to read or would it seem repetitive?


End file.
